After the Looking Glass (And what Alice found there)
by ginny.Pottr1993
Summary: This story is set after Alice returns from Wonderland. She isn't looking for anything in particular except maybe some more wonderful adventures, this time with her mother. But, there does happen to be a gentlemen on the ship who she connects well with. Most know him as Mr James Harcourt, second in command. What will happen when they take a trip to Africa? I do not own the rights.
1. The Bet

**After the looking glass: (And what Alice found there)**

We were sailing towards South Africa. It was my mother's idea and mine, now that we had established our own trading company named Kingsley and Kingsley. I loved my mother, but on nights like these when the weather was warm and there it was too nice to be indoors, I told her, "I'm going outside for a breath of fresh air. It's too hot and stuffy in this cabin." When there was a party going on outside, it didn't help to concentrate on our trading plans either. The music was simply too loud.

She glanced up from her book and shrugged her shoulders, "Alright dearest. Do as you wish." She had surprisingly adapted to sea-life fairly well. I was surprised that she had decided to keep the ship. Happily surprised. I couldn't have been more grateful if I tried!

When I stepped out, I noticed that James Harcout was manning the wheel. I also noticed some of my crew had been betting on who would win the chess match two of the smartest members were playing. I told them I didn't mind betting, so long as they didn't expect me to sort out issues that would inevitably occur later on.

I walked up to Mr Harcourt and felt a little like my heart was jolting in my chest. I sometimes did get that way around him. It was completely embarrassing! Mr Harcourt smiled at me, "Good evening, Miss Kingsley. Coming to check on me?" I huffed a loose strand of my short hair out of my face, "No, Mr Harcourt. I find myself positively bored inside that cabin and am searching for some entertainment."

He grinned at me and shrugged his broad shoulders, "I'm sorry Miss, but as you can see, I'm rather preoccupied." I shrugged and sighed, "It's fine. I'll just go and stare out to see then." He raised an eyebrow at me and I walked over to the star bid side. I stared out at the soft waves and inhaled the fresh, salty sea air. It immediately helped me calm down. As much as I love being on the ship, I also loved being off it. Long journeys drove me a bit dilly, sometimes.

A minute or two later, Harcourt ended up by my side. I laughed and asked curiously, "I thought you were busy?" He shook his head and said, "Nope. I got one of my crew mates to swap shifts with me, just so I can entertain you." I laughed and stared into his sea-blue eyes and smirked, "And how did you manage that?" He chuckled and shrugged carelessly, "I told them it was captain's orders." I raised my eyebrow skeptically, "You're taking a fat risk there. They weren't _actually_ orders, you know." Harcourt rolled his eyes at me, "I know. But I thought I'd try my luck with the captain."  
I giggled- I wasn't one prone to giggling- but he certainly liked to test his limits, and my boundaries. He asked me suddenly, "Do you mind if I ask you something…something that may be a bit personal, but has been making me curious." I bit my lip, not sure I'd like to know what he was thinking. I whispered, "I…uh…you can try." He nodded and stared me bravely in the eyes as he asked, "How did you escape the institution?"

I glanced down at the rocking ship below us. I couldn't answer this question. Not unless he wanted me to go into the whole saga about how I actually met time. And Wonderland. And everything else fantastical about my secret little world. That was my place and my secret. I wanted it to be a secret forever.

I sighed and shook my head, "I'm sorry I can't. It's not because I don't want to, but we would be here for weeks. I wouldn't know where to begin." He chuckled, "Surely escaping from a building isn't _that_ confusing?" I knew he was just trying to understand, but I groaned, "I can't tell you. I haven't even told my mother, even though she was there. The most simple thing to say would be that I ran the stairs to the top of the building. From there I managed to tie a knot around my waist from some rope I found on the roof, and then scaled down the wall." His eyes bugged wide and he chuckled, "I would have loved to have seen those bugger's faces when you managed to get that far!"

I grinned and then a thought occurred to me, "What did Hamish do when he found out?" Now Harcourt glanced below us at the waves and he sighed, "He went ballistic. He was right pain in the rear- more than usual- for days afterwards. I truly feel sorry for his new wife. I'm sure you're pleased you said no to marrying him."

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed, "You know, I am. I couldn't live that kind of a life." He stared at me intensely before whispering, "But you almost did, for your mother?" I nodded with a smile, "Yes. In my adventures, I realized family is the most important thing we have in life, because we only have one. So if I had to be a Clarke, then so be it."

Harcourt shook his head and grinned, "Miss Kingsley, you are not like other women, that's for sure." I laughed and said passionately, "Mr Harcourt, you fail to realize, I'm not trying to be like other women. I still believe in six impossible things before breakfast." He looked at me seriously and asked, "Where did you get that saying from?" I stared out at the ocean and whispered, "My father. He used to believe so too."  
There was a round of cheering as one of the ship mates beat the other at chess. Harcourt beside me chuckled, "They're going to want to be asking to battle you next, Miss Kingsley." I grinned and laughed, "Well they can. I'm quite good at chess, if I do say so myself." He offered his arm and I took it, "You want to play me then?" I grinned and nodded, "You bet!"

X X X

Mr Harcourt approached the men and said seriously, "I'd like to have a match with our captain, sirs!" They all smirked at each other and the two guys who had just finished playing got up, "Please, feel free, James." There was silence and we both sat down on the barrels. Mr Harcourt stared at me and asked, "Can we make a bet?"

I grimaced and raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Sure. What's the bet on?" He grinned and cheekily and whispered, "If I win, you go on a date with me." The crew members all chuckled, although they clearly didn't feel as surprised as I felt. I my heart did a little flutter in my chest and I nodded cautiously, "And if I win?" Harcourt shrugged his shoulders, "If you win, you can get me to do whatever you want me to do for four weeks."

I grinned at this suggestion. I liked the idea. He could clean up my quarters…and there were other things I'd like him to do to- similar to what he had just asked of me. I chuckled and said confidently, "You're on! I'm going to win this one!" He smirked and his sea-blue eyes stared dangerously at me. The somewhat danger in them told me not to try winning, but I knew he was a nice guy. It was the competition that had him all fired up, just like me. The crew yelled for us to start and so we did.

X X X

It proved to be a tough match, but forty five minutes later, Harcourt had beaten me by a landslide! I placed my hands on my head in embarrassment at being defeated. The crew members were offering me wine for consolation and I drank some.

Harcourt frowned in confusion and he pulled me aside, "You know…Miss Kingsley…you don't have to come on a date with me…if the idea is that appalling." I shook my head and smiled kindly, "No, not at all. That's not the reason. It's just…losing in front of everyone is a bit of a blow to the ego." He laughed and pretended to wipe his brow, "Phew! I wondered if I was that much of an awful person." I grinned at him and took another swig of wine, "Nope. I actually would have made you do something like that had I won anyway. Now I just don't need to look so desperate." His eyes bugged wide up and he was stunned for a moment. I laughed at his expression, and then returned to my cabin with my glass of wine. This sure was going to be an interesting date…two very head strong people together. What next?

 _A/N: Hey guys! This was inspired by me watching Through the Looking Glass after buying it yesterday! Whoop whoop! Love that movie so much! I cried both times. I don't know why it has such bad reviews. Can anyone answer this question for me?_

 _Anyway, this is meant to be a one shot but I can write more if there are enthusiastic enough people out there! Much love._


	2. The Storm

The following morning there was a storm. The humidity from the previous day had made it rain overnight. The crew and I had had to stabilize the ship which was no easy task. It had taken a good hour for the storm to calm down after midnight. I sighed in relief when it did, soaked and in my pajama's too. I groaned! Crap! Now I would have to bath and go and put new ones on.

Jason, one of the crew members and James' best friend approached me, "You alright, there Miss Kingsley?" I grinned and replied, "As ready as I will ever be, thanks Jason." Then James approached me himself and he chuckled, "You look like a drowned rat." I raised my eyebrow dangerously at him, "You might want to watch what you say, Harcourt. Just because I've agreed to a date with you, does not mean I appreciate those sorts of comments. I am still, after all, your captain."  
Jason laughed at our banter and I flounced off, soaking wet. I was relieved to return to the cabin. I hadn't woken mother because I felt I didn't want her out in the wet and cold. She wasn't young like the rest of us. I stared around the general room. There was a coffee table which had knocked over during the storm and so I went to go and pick it up. Then I walked through the door to the left to check on her. It was a small room with a bed, one small bookshelf and a night stand. Mother was up and she asked with a sigh, "Why didn't you wake me?" I looked at her and shrugged, "I felt bad," I whispered through my teeth. I wasn't lying…it was partly true.

She sighed, "Alice, I am not incapable, you know." I turned to her and said briskly, "I know mother. But I also have a bunch of young men whose job it is to help me at every command. I don't expect you to do the same." She shrugged and returned back to the book she was reading. I walked out of the room and then to the door on the far end. That was my bedroom and was vastly bigger than my mothers. I would have been happy to have the smaller room, however this was the captain's cabin, and I was the captain, so I was forced to have this room. I walked into the on-suite bathroom and poured myself a nice, warm bath.

X X X

I woke up late the following morning, exhausted after the previous night's escapades. And it was my turn to man the wheel. I bathed, changed and then headed up onto the deck. The wind was still brisk and blowing from the night before, but it wasn't raining so much. I went up to the deck to find James at the wheel.  
I smiled and said to him, "Mr Harcourt, I can take over now. I'm sorry for oversleeping. I forgot to turn my alarm on." He smiled sleepily at me, "It's quite alright, Miss Kingsley. I can manage. Have you had breakfast yet?" I felt my stomach rumble and realized I hadn't, "Uh…no, but it can wait. I'm already late." I was never late and I felt embarrassed by it. He shook his head, "No Miss. I think you should get some food first."  
I smiled gratefully and maybe it was because there was an empty deck around us, but I leant forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. I found myself blushing at how inappropriate that was! I scolded myself internally and whispered, "Thank you! I'll be back soon!" before dashing off to the ships kitchen to see if there was anything I could eat.

Chef Louis was up and cleaning dishes already, "Morning Miss Kingsley! How are we this morning?" I still felt embarrassed but instead I replied in a whisper, "I'm ok thanks, Louis. Do you mind if I have some bacon and eggs?" He nodded joyfully, "Not an issue, my dear. Not a problem at all!" I smiled thankfully. Louis was one of my father's best friends and he had worked as the ships Chef for almost five years now. He made the best food and because he was a family friend, he felt more like a father figure to me than a crew member- he'd known me since I was a baby, after all. The other crew members were just finishing off breakfast.

He asked me curiously, "So…I hear that you have a date, Alice?" I was pouring myself some orange juice that was on the counter and nearly spat it out mid-sip, "Wow! News travels fast, huh?" He chuckled and replied, "Well, Mr Harcourt is a nice chap." I nodded and murmured under my breath, "Too nice. I feel like I'm waiting to find a fault in him." Louis had his back to me as he was busy frying my bacon but he replied even so, "My dear, when your only other experience in this department is a jerk like Hamish. I don't think you can apply that to every situation."  
This made me laugh and nod in agreement, "I suppose so. It's just…really hard to believe that he likes me for who I am and not because of my status. He's cheeky too. I kind of like it. Hamish had no sense of humor." Louis had finished up with my breakfast and placed it in front of me. His round, kind face smiled as I hungrily ate my eggs and bacon in the purely white bedroom. He said heartily, "Alice, I reckon you should give him a chance. That's all you need to do."

I chewed as quickly as I could, knowing Harcourt was waiting for me to relieve him from duty. The other crew members came and thanked Louis, while placing their dishes in the sink. Jason overheard our conversation and he walked up to me, "Pardon me, Miss Kingsley, but I overheard your conversation. May I give you some advice?"

I swallowed the bacon quickly and nodded, "You may…" I said nervously. Jason's brown eyes smiled kindly at me, "My friend hasn't had a girlfriend since he started working with you a good two years ago. I'm fairly certain it's because he's been hooked on you." I all but choked on the last piece of bacon, "Are you serious? He could have anyone though." Jason and Louis laughed. Jason replied, "He's not interested in anyone else as far as I know." I nodded and swallowed, "Thanks for the advice." Jason grinned at me and then headed out. Louis chuckled at my dumbstruck facial expression. I didn't act dim very often, but I was completely clueless in this department.

XXX

Once, I'd finished my breakfast, I headed out onto the windy deck, wrapping my captains coat around me to keep me warm. I hurried up the stairs and told Harcourt, "I am here to relieve you." He shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Thank you, Miss Kingsley. I hope breakfast was as good as you hoped." I smiled gratefully, "It was. Thank you, Mr Harcourt."  
That's when my mother had come out of the cabin, with Jason following her. She had a somewhat delighted expression on her face and I wondered what that was all about. She wore a classy jacket and a skirt (entirely impractical in my opinion) and she had to lift it up as she climbed the stairs.

When she reached me, she greeted Harcourt first, "Ah! Mr Harcourt, do you mind if I have a little chat with you, please?" I cringed. This was not good. Mother had never wanted to chat with Haymish. Well, he'd wanted to chat with her, I suppose. And he had gone to her first and asked her permission to marry me…but I had barely knew him from a bar of soap. This was slightly different.

James looked nervous and he forced a smile, "Ok…sure Mrs Kingsley." She nodded he nodded at me before following my mother to the cabin. I felt like she was either going to be doing some damage control about this whole arrangement, or she was going to give him some stern lecture. I wondered which one it would be. I give I had to wait and see.

 _A/N: Thank you to my two reviewers:_ _ **chanel96ju**_ _, and_ _ **Angelus19**_ _for the feedback. Much appreciated!_


	3. Innocent

After a week of sailing, Harcourt approached me when I was taking a night shift. He said kindly, "Miss Kingsleigh, I'll take over for you if you'd like? It's getting rather chilly." I chuckled and shook my head, "No thanks, Harcourt. I like the breeze. It helps me think clearly." He smiled and asked curiously, "About what?"  
I blushed and sighed, "I don't know…just trading in South Africa. What it's going to be like and all of that." James smiled at me, "Are you nervous?" I shrugged and responded, "I'm nervous at the unexpected I suppose. Everyone gets nervous of the unexpected." He grimaced and asked seriously, "Does that include me?"

I nearly jumped several feet back from him. I was certainly _not_ expecting this question! I somewhat stammered, "I…uh…well you see, Mr Harcourt…" He sighed at the formality, "Please call me James?" I smiled briefly, "Alright then, James…yes you are unexpected. The main reason being because I've never been in a relationship. Nobody has ever fancied me… in _that way_."

Harcourt raised his eyebrows, "Come on? Surely that's not true? But you were going to marry Hamish?" I smiled bleakly and whispered, "Hamish wanted me for my money and because of whose daughter I was. He didn't love me. I don't think he even particularly liked me." Harcourt sighed and said somberly, "Hamish was a jerk then." I laughed and responded lightly, "A right douche bag that one." This statement caused Harcourt to grin, "Now now, don't be cheeky Miss Kingsleigh." I raised my eyebrows and smirked, "James…you fail to realize that cheeky is my middle name! And please…call me Alice." He chuckled and nodded, "Fine then. Alice."  
There was a moment of silence and then I asked curiously, "What did my mother want to say to you?" He grinned and shrugged, "She just wanted a little chat-to check that I had good intentions when dating you." I couldn't believe it, "Really? Nothing else?" James shook his head and smiled somewhat triumphantly, "Nope. What were you expecting?"

I smiled secretively and said, "Not to worry what I thought. I'm just glad you made it out alive." This caused him to grin mischievously and I took control of the wheel. We stood for a minute in companionable silence before James said, "When we land, I'd like to take you on that date." This caused me to smile even more and I nodded in agreement, "Alright then, James. Surprise me. I want to see what you come up with." James grinned and chuckled, "Alright. I'm sure I'll think of something." He winked at me and then walked off in high spirits. I couldn't help but laugh internally at his cocky confidence. I found it endearing.

XXX

I got up in the middle of the night. There was intense wind which was causing the ship to rock side to side. I also had a dream. A wonderful dream really. I was back in Wonderland with the Hatter and we were having tea. We were talking about all things to do with Time and the Chronosphere and I even got to meet his family properly. Mr Hightop seemed to have changed his attitude towards Tarrant rather a lot since the ordeal he'd been through. He was proud of Hatter and this made me feel content as we sat in the sun and laughed and joked all day.

I sighed with a smile on my face after waking up from such a dream. It made me miss them all terribly and I had to wonder how they were getting on. I put my hair up in a ponytail to prevent it from blowing everywhere in the wind. I walked across the deck- thankfully it wasn't raining, just blowing madly- and wrapped my nightgown tightly around me.

I arrived in the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea and to see what dessert I could find in the fridge. I found ice-cream when I heard movement at the door. I turned swiftly to see James standing there, in pajama pants and a v-necked shirt. He grinned at me and said with a chuckle, "What are you doing up late, Miss Kingsleigh?"

I shrugged my shoulders and replied with a grin, "What does it look like, James?" I put the tub of ice-cream on the counter and found a bowl and an ice-cream spoon. I dished some out for myself and then asked him, "You want some?" He nodded gratefully and replied, "Yes please," in a whisper. I dished for him too and then we sat in silence for a moment.

Then he asked curiously, "What are you doing up so late?" I sighed and ate some of the chocolate yumminess, "I had a dream I woke up from. Then decided that I wouldn't get back to sleep anytime soon with all of this wind." It was literally howling outside. He nodded and pushed his auburn hair back from his forehead before asking, "Good dream or bad dream?" I smiled and sighed, "Good dream. Usually always a good dream."  
He ate his ice-cream for a moment and I sipped my tea when he asked, "Do you intentionally put walls up, Alice?" I frowned and placed my tea down, "What are you talking about, James? I've been perfectly nice to you." James shrugged his shoulders and I had to say he looked super tempting right now- his hair a mess and in his pajama's. He grimaced and said slowly, "I know…but I feel like you won't let me in beyond that."

I grimaced and whispered, "There's a lot about me no-one knows, James. A lot of it I keep to myself because that's just the way I am. There are things no-one would understand or believe are real if I tried to explain them. It's the reason Hamish thought I was insane and insisted I go to that institution in the first place." James seemed deep in thought. He swirled his ice-cream around until it was runny and sighed, "So you're never going to tell me what you're thinking?" I smiled gently at him and whispered, "Not never. Just not right now. We've got plenty of time." Speaking about time always took me back now to Time himself. It was a weird side effect of meeting Time.

James smiled warmly and grinned, "I know. I'm just…I'm usually very good at ready people, so when I can't read someone it's usually because they're putting a wall of sorts up, and that bothers me." I finished my ice-cream, placed my spoon in the bowl and murmured, "I'm sorry you feel that way. Like I said, we have plenty of time. Time is on our side." I couldn't help but laugh at my little innuendo. It was to some degree, the truth. Time hadn't been on my side, but he was now. James raised an eyebrow, "You find me amusing?" I blushed and whispered, "Just a little joke I thought to myself is all."  
We sat in silence for a bit as I sipped on my tea before James inquired, "So you've never been with anyone?" I shook my head and murmured, "Never." He chuckled and it was my turn to question him now, "What's so funny?" He grinned charmingly, "Miss Kingsleigh, you are not like other girls. Your innocence is refreshing." I nearly choked on my next sip of tea, " _Excuse me,_ innocence?!" I saw it with such a shocked tone that James chuckled his cute, husky laugh. It made me melt a little inside. I shook my head and retorted, "I don't think I'm all that innocent." James blushed and sad soothingly, "Well, you said you've never been with another guy…" It was only then that I realized he meant _sexually_.

I felt like crawling under the table and dying. I felt my cheeks heat up in utter mortification and I snapped, "I don't think that's really any of your business, James…" I said with a warning tone. He held up his hands and said worriedly, "I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't mean it offensively. I meant it as a good thing. I promise." I stared at him frostily and muttered, "I have done things you could only _dream_ about. Things you could never imagine…and they might not be sexual, but they certainly don't make me _innocent_ ," I snapped the word which left a bitter taste in my mouth.

I picked up the last of my tea and I said sourly, "I'm going to finish this in my bedroom. Goodnight, James." I nodded at him stiffly before turning and walking briskly away. For some reason, the way he had said the word _innocent_ seemed so negative to me. I didn't usually get bothered by what people thought of me, but with James for some unbeknownst reason…I did. It was completely bizarre and somewhat impossible.

 _A/N: Hi all! Sorry I've been m.i.a. for a while. I'm not sure how regularly I will update this one…probably just when I feel like it, but thanks to everyone who is giving this story a chance. Much appreciated._


End file.
